Magnetic tracking cards are used by shopping clubs, gas stations, grocery stores, book stores, etc. to track shopping behavior of customers who make periodic purchases of elastically-priced goods and/or services. By offering a customer (e.g., using such magnetic tracking cards) a discount on select items or a volume discount on purchases, the customer may receive a perceived value and usage of the magnetic tracking cards may increase.